Aegis
Aegis is the name given to a pair of British featherweight robots by Chi-Tec Robotics, both of which competed in the [[King of Bots UK 2018|2018 King of Bots UK International Championships]]. The original incarnation, driven by Rory Charlesworth, scored two victories and a second-place finish in the qualification rounds, earning enough points to finish joint-ninth overall and secure a place in the Knockout Round. Aegis won its next battle against Furious George to reach the Round of 12, where it was thrown out of the arena by Shrapnel. After subsequently losing its Losers’ Melee to DB12, Aegis was eliminated from the 2018 UK International Championships. However, it would go on to win the eighteen-way Gladiator battle held towards the end of the event. Aegis Mk II, driven by Luke Knight, fared less well in the main competition, losing its first two qualification rounds to Shrapnel and Hell's Angel. It subsequently withdrew from its third qualifier against Chinese entries Saber-X and Little Devil, scoring no further points and being eliminated from the championship as a result. Both versions of Aegis also fought as partners in a Tag Team battle, which they lost to Saber-X and Get Shrekt via knockout. Versions of Aegis Aegis The original Aegis was an orange, four-wheel drive robot armed with an electric lifting scoop. Powered by a linear actuator, the scoop featured a variety of broad HDPEhttp://www.fightingrobots.co.uk/threads/13015-fw-tracked-4wd-lifter-aegis/page16 plates - including curved and straight plates - and a set of extra attachments enabling it to be used as a srimech. Aegis was also equipped with an overhead grabbing claw, mounted on top of the scoop, which was used to hold opponents in place as it lifted them. Aegis Mk II File:Aegis_Mk_II_arena_plough.jpg|Aegis MK II in combat, fitted with the lifting scoop File:Aegis_Mk_II_arena.jpg|Aegis MK II with the drum Aegis Mk II was a white, invertible tracked robot armed with a set of interchangeable weapons. These included a steep lifting scoop similar to that of the original Aegis, as well as a narrow drum spinner with two single-toothed discs. Each of Aegis Mk II’s weapons was integrated into the robot’s main chassis, and lead to it being referred to as a ‘Swiss Army Bot’ on its statistics card. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 8 NOTE: The above statistics combine the individual win/loss records of both versions. Aegis and Aegis Mk II’s Tag Team losses are considered separate defeats for each version. Outside King of Bots Both Aegis and Aegis Mk II are regular attendees on the UK live circuit, competing at Extreme Robots, Robots Live! and Robodojo events. At the March 2019 Robodojo event, Aegis Mk II went undefeated across all four of its fights, and was declared the joint winner of the event, alongside Plastic Fantastic. Only Aegis Mk II competed in the FRA UK Featherweight Championship in August 2019, but was unsuccessful and fell in its Heat. The original Aegis did still win the 'Lift-Off' battle, but was eliminated early in the Gladiator battle. References External Links *Chi-Tec Robotics Facebook page Category:King of Bots competitors Category:King of Bots UK Competitors Category:Featherweights Category:Robots from the United Kingdom Category:Robots from Yorkshire Category:Robots from South Yorkshire Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots with Pincers Category:Robots with drum spinners Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weaponry Category:Tracked robots Category:Invertible robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Round of 12 finishers Category:Gladiator competitors Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Robots whose final appearance resulted in a win Category:Robots with religious or mythological names Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena